


Jack Quinn

by miagirl3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Based on a part of one of the comics. Harley Quinn had a kid with the Joker and she isn't as insane as people think she is. She sees all the bats, but Batman as her nephews and they see her as their aunt. She knows that if the Joker raises the kid, then the kid would turn out worse then what could happen. After asking Batman to raise the kid and him denying it she ask Nightwing, who says yes.Harley names the kid Jack when he was born. Dick raises the kid as his nephew, with the kid thinking that it's his uncle and takes him to see Harley once a month. They only thing Jack doesn't know who his father is, that his whole family is either a superhero or a villain, and that Dick wants to tell him, but gets into a lot of fights with Bruce about itThis takes place with the Young Justice timeline. Also note that Harley only knows Dick as Nightwing and In this Dick is starting out as 17 and he will grow older as Jack gets older.Will be updated when I feel like it and have time. I have a lot of stories and only two of those are completed so if I don't update this story in a while that's well. I'm also busy and have a lot of stuff to do. None of my stories are discontinued.





	Jack Quinn

**_Harley's_ ** **_pov_ **

"Please Bats! Please take him," I begged Batman. "I'm sorry Harley, but I can't," bats said.

"If you can't take him then find someone who will! This is my baby boy! He can't stay with me," I screamed at him.

He put up his hand to silence me and the tears streaming down my face. "I might know someone who will take the kid and let you be involved with his life," I was about to say something but he silenced me once more. "Their will be guidelines that you will have to follow," he said.

I immediately agreed. He walked away and made a call. Not even five minutes later another figure dropped from the ground. A figure dressed in black and blue.

"Nightwing, your taking my baby boy, my baby Jack," I asked him. He said yes but also that we have to go over the rules and guidelines.

"1, you will only be allowed to see Jack once a month. 2, he is to not know that we are heroes and you villains. 3, you will know our identiy's when you are deemed sane and we can trust you. 4, the joker is to not know about him. 5, you do not push him for information about us at all," bats said while holding up his fingers to count.

"I agree. I agree to any and all guidelines as long as my baby boy will be safe and away from mister J. You promise me. You gotta promise me," I looked at him.

"Harley I see you as my aunt as does the others. You've always stopped the Joker from taking it to far. I will keep Jack safe. I will raise him as if I was his uncle and he will know that you are his mother. I promise," Night wing told me.

I looked at him and gave him a big hug with tears in my eyes. I handed him the bundle of blankets in my arms and looked at it.

"Jack my baby boy. I want you to remember that momma loves you with all her heart. It just isn't safe for you here. Your going to grow up with a normal life and good people. I love you Jack," I told him.

With that I let bats take me back into the asylum prepared to be certified sane once more.


End file.
